


Little Things

by shoutkatvantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, meteor crew, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutkatvantas/pseuds/shoutkatvantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, you'd never really thought about falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll publish something that isn't homestuck

Growing up, you'd never really thought about falling in love. Sure, you've thought about love as a concept, recognised its possibility in the realms of human emotion; you love your friends, of course, and your mother (as much as you don't like to admit it). But you had never considered that maybe one day you would actually fall _in_ love with someone.

Admittedly, your _someone_ isn't exactly a person anyone would've expected you to fall for- technically, she isn't even a person at all. And yet, you love her. You love her as she brings you a cup of the godawful concoction that trolls consider to be tea because she knows you need it to relieve the headaches you get sometimes. You love her as she holds you in the night while you sob quietly into her shoulder, memories that you never want to relive flashing through your head, as vivid as the day they happened. You love her as she fucks you into your makeshift mattress, all soft touches and loving murmurs as she takes you apart, piece by piece, only to put you back together so much more perfectly than you could ever hope to achieve by yourself.

Kanaya walks into your shared bedroom (not that you sleep there much, usually choosing to spend your nights with the others in case of a maniacal juggalo making an appearance; it's more of a place for you to get away from the constant company), grasping a mug in each hand. She places them on your "table", a small box you found in a room somewhere, and seats herself next to you on the bed, a small frown on her face.

"I take it Karkat is being his usual self?" You wrap an arm around her shoulder and she leans in, resting her hand on your thigh.

"He is being rather difficult," she admits, sighing. "If he would just talk to me instead of being so aggressive towards others then maybe he would be less problematic, but…"

You know that Karkat isn't exactly the type to talk about his feelings with anyone, but you keep that thought to yourself. That's one of the many, many things you love about Kanaya Maryam; she cares so much for all of her friends and doesn't hesitate in letting them know that, in her own way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head, instead pulling you down to lie on the bed. You place your knitting to the side and stroke a hand through her hair and she nuzzles further into you, arms wrapping around your waist.

"This is fine," she murmurs, squeezing you slightly. Away from the commotion of everyone else, it's easy to pretend you're the only ones on the meteor, for a little while at least. You know you'll have to go out, to try and organise the group for your arrival to the new universe, but for now you're happy to lie there, pressed against Kanaya, living in your own little bubble.

You must fall asleep briefly, because the next thing you know Karkat is banging on your door, yelling something about Can Town and Dave being in prison. You shake Kanaya gently to rouse her, kissing her on the forehead as her eyes open, slightly out of it. She looks at you, sleepy and confused and you smile softly, running a hand over her cheek

"Dave's gotten himself in trouble with the Mayor, Karkat requires our assistance to get him out of prison," you tell her quietly while Karkat bangs away at your door. You roll off the bed, straighten your orange dress, and open to door. Karkat glares up at you.

"Took you long enough," he mutters.

"We'll be out in a second. What did he do this time?"

As Karkat begins his spiel about Dave's vulgar rapping in the Town Square, Kanaya comes up behind you, arm wrapped around your waist. You smile softly, moving your hand to cover hers. Karkat, seeing that you're both there, turns away to head back to Can Town, still ranting about Dave's idiocy. You kiss Kanaya quickly before heading after Karkat, her hand grasped in yours.


End file.
